Run
by DoYouBelieveInGhosts
Summary: Scarlett is young and successful and doing well in her life, but someone wants her dead and buried and the worst part is that she has no idea why. All she knows is that she is being chased by bloodthirsty killers and the only one capable of keeping her safe is another killer, known as Agent 47.
1. Chapter 1

**Run**

Characters: Agent 47 and Scarlett Montgomery

Scarlett Fawn Montgomery lived her life. It wasn't a glamorous life, but it was hers. The lack of glamour didn't translate to boring. She was an accomplished young woman: She had mastered two foreign languages by the time she was 24 and took ownership of a café at 25. But being accomplished didn't translate to being perfect.

Nobody is perfect, but one comes close. And he's sitting at Table 13 in Scarlett's café this moment.

"Hey, Scar!" one of Scarlett's employees whispered to her from the other side of the counter.

Scarlett looked up from the ledger she was filling out. She didn't like to be distracted from her work, but when this particular employee wanted her attention, it was always interesting.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"Guy at Table 13. SUPER-hot! Says he wants to ask you something." the employee said.

Scarlett peered over her employee's shoulder and almost dropped her pen and her jaw. The man her employee was talking about wasn't just 'super-hot', he was a Greek god in human form. At least to her. He was tall, dressed in the sharpest suit Scarlett had ever seen, with steel-blue eyes that you could drown in, and a jaw carved out of stone. Plus, he was looking right at her with the sexiest smile she had ever seen. Scarlett was glad her employee's head obscured her face, or he would've seen it turn red as a tomato.

"Hey, Cherry-face, you gonna talk to him or not?" her employee joked.

Scarlett breathed in and out to calm her nerves. She then closed her ledger, leaving her pen in it as a marker so she could get back to work when she finished talking with him. She checked herself in the mirror behind the counter and walked around. Her employee gave a quick thumbs-up and a dick-sucking gesture. Scarlett would've fired anyone else, but she giggled a little and had read that a laughing smile is the most attractive smile.

Scarlett approached the table and addressed the man with a smile. "My employee says you had a question for me? Was there something wrong with your order or service?"

"No…"

'_He even sounds sexy!' _Scarlett thought.

"…The service was excellent. I actually need your help." he said.

"And what can I help you with today?" Scarlett inquired.

"I'd like you to sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee with me."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. I need to be available to our other customers." It pained her just to say the words. "But, I'd be happy to have a cup with you in an hour or so, after my workers' shifts change."

"I need you to sit down now." he said, a little more forceful.

Scarlett thought that was pretty rude. She was about to make a retort when he spoke up first.

"I insist." He looked down at the table he sat at.

Scarlett followed his eyes to the tabletop. It was pretty bare, except for his empty mug of coffee and an unfolded napkin. She was about to look back up to his face when she noticed something odd. His arm was resting on the tabletop, but she couldn't find his hand. She followed his arm up to his wrist and noticed the napkin had been unfolded over his right hand, covering it. She almost asked what was wrong with his hand when she got her answer. Scarlett's heart dropped down into her stomach when she saw the gun barrel sticking out from underneath the napkin, aimed at her.

"I… I…" Scarlett stammered. Her face had gone from rosy to pale in a millisecond.

"Don't scream. Just sit down across from me and take a sip of the coffee." the man whispered.

Scarlett sat down, doing her best not to shake in her knees. She grabbed the mug and took a tiny sip, not closing her eyes even to blink. "Please. Please don't kill me!" Scarlett whispered.

"If I was here to kill you, I would've poisoned that coffee." he said in a soft voice. He continued to smile as if they were having a flirt session.

"If you want money, I can give you what we have in the registers." Scarlett bargained.

"I'm not here for money and I'm not here to kill you. I'm here because someone hired me to protect you, despite my usual profession."

"What are talking about? Protect me from who? Who hired you? Who are you?"

"A better question is who you are. You don't know, but you come from a very old, very wealthy family. And as for whom I'm protecting you from; those two men over at Table 4. They haven't stopped looking at you since they walked in fifteen minutes ago."

Scarlett didn't notice two men looking at her. Table 4 was close to the counter too. How did this guy notice from the other side of the café?

"What do you want from me?" Scarlett asked, still holding the coffee mug.

"Just two things: That small plate underneath your cup and for you to run when I tell you to. You speak French. Those men do not. Run for the emergency exit. There's a fire escape right outside, climb it to the roof and free-run to the next two rooftops."

"Wait! Wait! What's happening right now? I don't know what's going on! My family's not rich! My Dad's the most blue-collar guy I've ever known!"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain at the moment. Give me the plate, please."

Scarlett nervously handed him the plate.

"Thank you. Remember what I told you." he said.

Scarlett's heart was beating a thousand times a second. What the hell was happening?!

"FUYEZ!" the man stood up and uncovered his pistol: a silver Colt 1911 with a suppressor.

Scarlett dove out of her seat and made a break for the emergency exit. Ever footstep felt like she was stepping deeper into thick sludge. She wanted to be out that door so bad, but time was moving so slow that it felt as if it was only getting further away. Like this was some kind of nightmare.

Scarlett heard the small pop from the man's pistol and the sound of bones shattering behind her. The man who got a face full of plate managed to get the words "AGH! My nose is-!" before a second pop silenced him. She burst through the emergency exit, setting off the fire alarm. If nobody in the café had started panicking when the man told her to run in French, they had now.

Scarlett spotted the fire escape and leapt up to the ladder. She had been a free-runner for years now, making good use of her light frame and agility. She was up the fire escape in less than a minute and scaled the wall up to the roof.

After looking around, her heart beating like a drum in her chest, she spotted a stick with a small ribbon on it two rooftops away. It wasn't any old ribbon; it was the ribbon her grandmother had given her on her eighteenth birthday. Her mother's mother had told her that the ribbon had been in the family for generations. Scarlett just thought it looked cute.

She ran towards the ribbon. Obviously, it was marker left by the man. He knew everything about her without even having met her before, breaking into her apartment and stealing her ribbon wasn't a big surprise. She leapt across the first rooftop, landing on her feet and sprinting towards the next one. She kicked off the side and launched herself at the ledge. Scarlett almost missed, but managed to grab onto the ledge she could fall to her death. She pulled herself up, she was almost out of breath, and sped towards the stick with her ribbon on it. A bag sat at the base of the stick and it had a note on it in French:

"OUVRE-MOI" it read.

"Open me." Scarlett panted.

Inside the bag was about $20,000 in cash, passports and driver's licenses all with different names (but her picture), and a weird looking grenade. The grenade had a note on it that said "Pour emergenices. Allez à la station de metro. Prenez le prochain train." Which translated to "For emergencies. Go to the subway station. Take the next train."

What the hell had Scarlett gotten herself into?!

-About Twenty Minutes Later-

Scarlett sat down in a chair on the subway car. Keeping the bag she had found on the rooftop with her ribbon in her lap kept her from shaking uncontrollably.

"You did well." a familiar voice said.

The man from the café, the one who said he was there to protect her, sat down next to her in the subway.

"Did well?! What the hell is happening?! Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

"Please, keep your voice down. More will come. It's best not to draw attention to ourselves. We're just having a nice conversation on the subway." he told her.

"Fine, but you owe me some answers. Where are we going?"

"I have a safe house two blocks north of our next stop. It's an apartment complex called The Grand. We're going to hide out there until tomorrow."

Scarlett had heard of it. From what she had heard, it was an apartment complex reserved for millionaires, moguls, and tycoons. Whoever this man was, he certainly lived a life of luxury.

"One last thing," he added "If you try to run away, I'll inject you with a sedative and carry you back to the safe house." He showed her the needle hidden up his sleeve.

"Fuck you." Scarlett spat.

They reached their stop and walked out of the tunnel together. Scarlett knew they were in the nice part of the city, all the hookers dressed in Gucci and Prada. The man motioned her towards The Grand and they walked inside. He didn't even bother checking in, the doorman just tipped his hat and let the man and Scarlett walk inside. It was the nicest lobby Scarlett had ever seen. She thought she might've walked into someone's palace by accident.

"Who owns this place? The Rockefellers? Roosevelts?" Scarlett asked.

"You do. Or at least you will, after your mother dies." the man answered.

"Look, you've got the wrong girl. My mom doesn't own this building. My mom barely owns her cat." Scarlett said.

"You'll understand once we get upstairs." the man said.

Scarlett had dreamed of a gorgeous man taking her to his rich apartment or mansion and spending the night together. Under different circumstances, of course. She couldn't hide her amazement at the situation she had found herself in.

The two entered room number 47 and Scarlett nearly gasped. The man's safehouse was the biggest studio apartment she had ever been in, but it wasn't the room that shocked her, it was the décor. All around her were various weapons: pistols, rifles, knives, grenades, a piece of wire for some reason. They all looked state of the art and brand new, yet the feeling that each of these pieces of equipment had been broken in and used effectively hung in the air. Death filled this room.

"You should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow." the man said.

He had his back turned to her and that's when Scarlett first noticed the tattoo on the back of his shaved head. It was barcode with a series of numbers underneath it: 640509-040147. Whatever that was code for, she didn't know, and she didn't want to find out. She was so distracted by his tattoo and all the weapons that she hadn't noticed he had taken off his coat and his shirt.

If this man's face had been carved from stone, his body had been from iron. Scarlett half expected her nose to start bleeding when he turned around and faced her.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"Well, it's just. This is a studio." she said.

"Yes."

"It's one room."

"Yes."

"With one bed."

"Yes."

"Was this all some ploy to get me to come up to your room with you?" Scarlett asked, smirking.

Then something happened that she didn't expect; **he** blushed. He turned his head awkwardly to the side and covered his pecs with one of his arms. Scarlett didn't think this guy felt anything, the way he talked. And yet, he was here looking like a kid caught with his dad's magazine.

"No. I was hired to protect you. This safe house was the best option and I didn't have the time to get a second bed." he said, sheepishly.

He walked over to his suitcase, which held an assortment of equipment ranging from watches to pistol clips. He placed his twin pistols in their place and went to look on his computer on the other side of the room.

Scarlett decided she would take a stroll out to the balcony and look out. She wanted to know what it felt like to stare down at people from on high, like a queen. Scarlett opened the balcony and saw for miles. Everything that happened within ten blocks of The Grand was visible to her. She watched people getting drunk and laughing, an old man pick up a hooker from his limo, and a group of people partying on the roof of another apartment complex. She was about to ask her "protector/captor" what he thought of this view when she was suddenly pulled away from the ledge.

"What are you doing?" her protector asked, halfway startled.

He kept Scarlett pressed up against his bare chest, his back turned towards the ledge (like a human shield), and held a pistol with a scope on it in his free hand. Scarlett could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest, not even reaching 60bpm despite his apparent shock.

"I was just enjoying the view. What's your problem?" she asked back.

"You should stay away from balconies. There could be snipers looking for you." he told her, still looking out towards the city, scanning it.

"Is that another pistol in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Scarlett joked.

Her protector's face turned red again and he awkwardly pushed her inside, then closed the balcony door. "I'm… I'm going to have to teach some things that will make my job easier, tomorrow. Please, you should get some sleep." he said.

Scarlett had found a chink in his armor. For some reason, this super-hot spy - or whatever he was - wasn't very comfortable around girls. She could use this to her advantage. Scarlett started to slowly take off her clothes, which were filthy from all the running she did earlier and sitting on the subway. She made sure to make a show of undressing herself, and made sure he saw the whole thing. Soon, she was down to her underwear and her protector was doing his best to pretend he wasn't looking at her.

"I'm gonna need a hand." Scarlett said.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't just sleep in my underwear, what if we need to leave quickly? A girl running around in nothing but her panties attracts a lot of attention."

"Right." he agreed.

"I'll take one of your shirts. If someone asks, I'll just say it's fashion." she joked, somewhat.

He awkwardly handed her the shirt he was wearing earlier and Scarlett draped it over herself, only doing a button in the middle so that her cleavage was still pronounced and her panties could were visible. She had her protector right where she wanted him.

"I'm going to bed." she said.

"I'll join you soon. Wait! I mean—I'll be going to bed soon, too. Not… in yours… in… on that couch over there." he stammered.

Scarlett giggled to herself and climbed into bed. The sheets were silk, as was her protector's shirt. She had never been this comfortable in her life, and she was on the run from people trying to kill her. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, waiting for her protector to think she drifted unconscious.

He sat by the window and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he put the scoped pistol away in one of his many cases before taking off his pants. Scarlett watched through one open eye. He folded his clothes and placed them in a plastic bag with a dry cleaner's logo on it. Then he stood in the middle of the room, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, and started stretching. Slowly, he moved his body. Scarlett watched him for twenty minutes as he cycled through yoga, Tai-Chi, and other things she had tried to get into when she was younger. She was glad that she had stuck with yoga, it had the same effect on her that it did on him: it made her butt look great.

When he finished, he shot up and turned his head over to her. He noticed her watching him and his face went red a third time. She waved at him from under the covers before closing her eyes for real this time.

Before she fell asleep, she had one final thought:

'_I'm gonna fuck him.'_

Part 2. Coming soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay**

Characters: Agent 47 and Scarlett Montgomery

"Wake up."

Scarlett opened one eye and saw her protector inches from her face. His hand was still on her shoulder; he had been shaking her. For a moment, Scarlett had forgotten who he was and where she was.

"What the fuck?!" Scarlett tried to smack him across the face.

He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it around. By the time she remembered her situation, he had her pinned between himself and the bed, both her arms held behind her back.

"I'm sorry! I forgot." she ensured him that she wouldn't try to hit him again.

He got off of her and walked towards the door. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

"What time is it?" Scarlett yawned.

"6:30 in the morning." he told her.

"6:30! The sun probably isn't even up yet! Let me sleep." Scarlett groaned.

"The sun isn't out, but most of the streetlights are off. With the limited visibility, we'll be able to move without being noticed. Get dressed, please." he said.

Scarlett sat up and stretched. She wondered why she was still so comfortable when she remembered that she was still wearing his shirt. It smelled nice, but she needed some new clothes.

"I had your clothes washed. They're sitting on the nightstand." he said.

Scarlett's head whipped around and she spotted her neatly folded clothes on the stand next to the bed. How long had this guy been up? Did he even sleep? Scarlett wondered this as she put her clothes on. She was so tired that she didn't remember her protector wasn't comfortable around girls. She regretted not making a show of stripping down and turning his face red.

"I'm gonna need some new clothes, you know. Can't keep wearing the same thing every day." she said.

"We'll go shopping when we're out of the city. We also need to get your hair cut." he said.

"YOU ARE NOT CUTTING MY HAIR!" Scarlett argued.

"Hair is usually the first thing people notice. We need you to look different. It'll grow back." he said and opened the door for her. He only had one suitcase.

"What happened to all your stuff?" Scarlett asked, stepping outside.

"I had them shipped to another safe house. This is all I need."

"What all is in there?"

"Two sets of clothes, deodorant, toothpaste, soap, my shaving razor, my garrote, and the components to my WA2000 sniper rifle. There's also a flashbang disguised as a can of shaving cream."

Scarlett wondered how this man could so casually mention that he was carrying a damn sniper rifle with his deodorant. She wanted to know about this man, she didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"47." he told her.

"47-what?"

"I was never given a name. Where I was born, they gave us numbers. My number is 47."

Scarlett decided she didn't need to know more about him.

-Several Hours Later-

Scarlett sprinted through the department store, grabbing every piece of clothing she could. She had never been in a store like this one and 47 told her to get whatever she wanted. Despite being hunted for her life; this was the best vacation/shopping spree of her entire life. 47 sat down so that he could see the entrance and the exit, but also made sure he was difficult to see from outside the store. He had told her that she should start doing that same thing, right before he handed her a black credit card and all that advice went in one ear and out the other.

Scarlett didn't notice how much all her stuff was until she got the receipt. She was sure that 47 was going to tear her a new one once he received his card back, but he just told her not to worry about it and that she should change quickly. They had already gotten her hair cut, despite Scarlett's protests, and she had to admit it looked kind of cute. She noticed hand 47 paused for a moment when she asked him how he looked – when he finally answered, his cheeks were turning red.

47 and Scarlett stepped into his car and sped off further away from the city. She wondered where they were going, and what they were going to do. She didn't even know why this was happening to her. She was just a normal person; never got into fights, never went places she knew she shouldn't. Why the hell were people trying to kill her.

"Since we have time, I'm going to fill you in on everything you need to know." 47 said.

'_That's convenient.'_ Scarlett thought.

"I'm guessing you've read Romeo & Juliet."

"Yeah."

"Well, you know why it was a forbidden love. Feuding families. Vendettas. They're just as common now as they were back then. Although, most vendettas are secret and casualties are usually misinterpreted by most media. Your family – on your mother's side – has been in a vendetta with another family for over a century. The men at your café were mercenaries hired to kill you and draw out your mother and the rest." he told her.

"Why? How the hell do you know all this?" Scarlett asked. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of her mother being part of some hundred-year gang war.

"Your family had extensive holdings of land in the city we just left. A hundred years ago, a rival family came in and decided to buy up remaining land and bribe members of your family to spy for them. Most of the city's resources: hospitals, schools, office buildings, the sewage system, etc. are there due to the competition between the two families. Each on trying to one up each other. One family builds a building and profits from it, the other builds a better building, kills the people who work in the first building to create confusion and halt profits, then investors move on to the new building."

"So this has been going on for a century? And my mom had been a part of it?!" Scarlett couldn't believe her mother was a murderer. Her mother wasn't the best person in the world, but she loved everyone and wouldn't wish harm on anyone.

"Yes. And no. Your mother has been distancing herself from her family ever since she married your father. She didn't tell you any of this to keep you safe. However, the rival family found out about your mother's marriage and your birth. They decided to target you in an attempt to force the remaining members of your family out in the open and eliminate them in one fell swoop. Your mother hired me to protect you and kill the head members of the rival family."

"How much did she pay you?"

"$100,000,000."

Scarlett nearly fainted. "How the hell did she get that much money?!"

"Her mother gave her the money after pooling it from other members of your family. In return, your mother is going to divorce you father and welcome you into the family so that you can continue the dynasty."

"My mom is going to leave my dad?! She can't do that! Dad has nothing to do with this!"

47 turned to look at her. Scarlett was angry. She could handle people wanting to kill her. She could even accept that they were trying to kill only to hurt other members of her family, but her dad was innocent in all of this. He shouldn't suffer because of her.

"We're gone now, right? You don't have to protect me. Leave. Tell my mom she doesn't have to pay you. I can protect myself. She doesn't have to leave Dad!" Scarlett pleaded.

"I can't do that. I've already accepted the contract. I'm a professional. If I don't complete the contract, I run the risk of losing my status."

Scarlett hated the way he made this into a business project. This was her family! Her life! Everything she knew and everything she just learned was crashing down around her. She didn't know who she was anymore. She wasn't part of the vendetta until just recently and her life before was dying as they spoke. She felt like an abandoned newborn. And 47 just treated this as business as usual.

"I understand this seems like a lot to process for you—" he started to say.

"No, you don't understand! Do you have family being ripped apart?! You don't even have a name!" Scarlett interrupted.

47 paused, he looked down at the wheel of his car. His gloved hands gripped the wheel a little tighter and the corners of his mouth lowered just a little, but enough for Scarlett to notice.

"No, I don't have a family. I was raised by scientists and teachers to be the best assassin from the time I could stand. I don't understand what it's like to have a family ripped apart, despite my experience doing so." he said.

No family at all? From the time he could _stand_? Scarlett didn't have anything to say.

-Several More Hours Later-

Scarlett and 47 walked into the motel room he had rented. They would stay there for the night and gather intel on 47's targets tomorrow. Scarlett had had some time to think about what she had said earlier. She didn't need to say those things to 47. From what he told her, he didn't live a life as luxurious as she thought. He was raised to be a weapon, a piece of equipment for the organization that oversaw his birth.

47 set his suitcase down in front of his bed and laid booby-traps throughout the room. If anyone tried to come in, they'd be dead before the door opened an inch. Scarlett sat down on the bed next to 47's and twirled her thumbs, trying to summon up the courage to apologize to him/seduce him. He was a killer-for-hire, but he was still a hot piece of ass.

"47?" Scarlett said.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I was trained to suppress my emotions when I twelve years old. One of the first things they taught us was that hurt feelings was another term for weakness. Weakness was not accepted. I appreciate the gesture, however."

Of course they did, Scarlett thought. She knew that he felt something at least. His body told her what his voice did not. He was hurt and Scarlett felt the need to make him (and herself) feel better. She waited for him to sit down across from her, then stood up and approached him slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his face turning red.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Scarlett said, taking off her clothes.

Scarlett sat down on his lap, sticking her breasts in his face and rubbing his ripped shoulders. He kept his hands to his side, not knowing what to do. Scarlett started undoing his shirt when he tried to get up.

"I should leave. Make sure we weren't follo-" he started.

Scarlett softly pressed him down, "Stay. I'll take care of you."

Scarlett got his clothes off and worked her way into cowgirl position. He was hard as a rock and stood like a tower. She lowered herself down and slid his cock into her. Scarlett kept her hands on his abs. When he entered her, he finally put his hands on her hips.

She started riding him slowly, savoring him. He was here for her and she was here for him. She'd wanted to do this since she saw him strip down to his boxer briefs the day before. She let him slide in and out of her, each time he went in further.

She rode him harder. Scarlett moaned and gasped as he ran his hands along her hips and up her sides. This was everything she wanted. She was so wet!

Harder and harder she rode him. She was in such ecstasy that she buckled over and lowered her head, gripping his pecs. Scarlett lowered her torso against his as she rode him, warming her body against his. His hands moved to her back and he started massaging her. Under his breath, he moaned, turning Scarlett on even more.

Scarlett was about to bend back up and go even faster when suddenly, she was turned over and he was on top. He thrust into her, making her gasp. She let him pound her to their hearts' content, getting hotter and heavier with each thrust. She felt his rippled back and pressed her nails into it. It was all she could do to keep from screaming in sheer pleasure. He raised himself up, still thrusting into her, and put his hand on her neck.

He wasn't choking her, but the feeling on his hand on her neck, keeping her in place as he pounded her, made her even wetter. There was something so hot about a man who uses those hands to kill using them to fuck her so hard that her legs were going numb.

She felt her orgasm coming close. With every thrust that got her closer, time slowed down and the thrust sent waves throughout her body. The feeling bubbled up inside her and she came with the force of a hurricane.

47 moaned and came immediately after her. He lowered himself next to her, breathing heavy. Scarlett and 47 wrapped their arms around each other and lay in bed together. He wrapped a blanket around the two of them and Scarlett closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

As they fell asleep, Scarlett felt him softly run his fingers through her hair.


End file.
